Unexpected
by froth
Summary: Their first acquaintance was unforeseen-so was their second and third. But gradually, their encounters became far from unexpected. Byakuya x Kagome


_**Unexpected**_

* * *

**Prologue: The Myth of the Shikon-no-Tama**

* * *

_Centuries past, in Japan's ancient history, existed a mystical jewel—the Jewel of Four Souls, more commonly known as the Shikon Jewel—the smallest shard of which possessed the capability of granting the user unimaginable, indescribable power. Appointed to the jewel's protection was a powerful, young priestess who was, in turn, protected by her half-human, half-dog-demon companion._

_Though warned against by both her protector and her younger sister, her only remaining family, the priestess took into her dutiful care a heavily burnt bandit. The bandit, who had begun to develop deep feelings for the priestess, was jealous of her half-demon companion. He knew that he would never be able to move again in his charred condition, and summoned a horde of demons to his resting place while the priestess was out collecting water. In exchange for a new body, the bandit allowed the demons to devour his already corrupt soul._

_The previously human bandit, now a half-demon, resented his feelings for the priestess. He, in an attempt to rid himself of the source of his emotions, laid out a plot for the two lovers, causing each to believe that the other had betrayed their relationship. Disguised as the priestess's half-demon companion, he struck her down, leaving her fatally wounded. Heartbroken, the priestess, in her weakened condition, sought revenge upon her half-demon protector._

_When she stumbled upon him surrounded by the people of her village, the Shikon Jewel held firmly within his grasp, she unquestioningly notched her bow. The priestess was a master archer, and her aim was true. The enchanted arrow that she fired at her beloved lodged itself firmly through his chest and pinned him to the Goshinboku, where, fifty years later, another priestess, while being attacked by a centipede demon, awoke and released him from his deep sleep._

_The half-demon, seeking to collect the scattered shards of the Shikon Jewel, which had been set aflame after the death of its original protector only to be brought back by the young priestess, was joined by said priestess, an orphaned, young fox-demon, a traveling priest who could not keep his hands to himself, and a beautiful but fierce demon slayer along with her two-tailed demon cat. A demon wolf prince, who was deeply enamored with the young priestess, accompanied their entourage from time to time, hoping to spend a little more time with "his woman."_

_However, the human-turned-half-demon also sought to collect the scattered shards of the Shikon Jewel in order to purge his body of his remaining human half. Exceptionally powerful and exceedingly dangerous, the enigmatic half-demon was determined to possess the jewel, and he wasn't afraid to take out anyone who stood in his way. On numerous attempts he had tried, once again, to kill the half-demon who had held the priestess's heart, but time and time again, he failed._

_The half-demon also tried, on numerous attempts, to kill the human-turned-half-demon who had caused his beloved's death, but time and time again, he failed as well._

_As more and more shards were collected by both the half-demon and the human-turned-half-demon, the inevitable battle loomed nearer and nearer._

_The half-demon was joined by his despised full-blooded, older half-brother, who had once been deceived by the human-turned-half-demon, and the demon wolf prince, whose pack had been slaughtered by the human-turned-half-demon's wind controlling creation._

_Concerned with the young priestess's safety, as she was fundamental to the human-turned-half-demon's defeat, the half-demon's older half-brother began to instruct her. The young priestess was a fast learner, and was quick to pick things up; soon, she was able to fully defend herself amongst the midst of battle._

_But no matter how strong she became, they were unable to defeat the human-turned-half-demon. When all seemed lost, the young priestess sacrificed her own soul in order to seal him within the Shikon Jewel. However, her soul was too immense, too pure and too powerful for the jewel to contain, and so, only a portion was taken._

_At present, in contemporary Japan, the deeds of this young priestess have become no more than a myth—the Myth of the Shikon-no-Tama._

* * *

Imperceptibly, he glanced towards his left to where she was sleeping, sitting in the plush, downy seat that had been provided for her. Her heavily layered, waist-length hair deftly outlined her facial structures, while her thick, airy bangs fell daintily over her eyes and kept the others from noticing her lack of attention. He smirked slightly when she appeared completely unperturbed underneath his intensive stare.

Moments later, she slightly shifted as he discreetly bestowed upon her a temperate nudge under the conference table. He withheld a smile as her eyelids fluttered open, revealing dark, glossy orbs that were framed by thick, long eyelashes. He knew that the fluttering of her eyes was unintentional, but the movement was enthralling, all the same, and the feminine yawn she released afterwards left his business partner with no room to refuse his proposal.

His centuries' old promise cemented itself further into his mind as he weaved his fingers together and turned his attention back towards the head of the Karakura Hospital.

"I believe that we have come to an agreement, wouldn't you say, Dr. Ishida?"

At the man's firm confirmation, he stood decisively from his previously seated position and held out his arm for his female companion, who, by now, was fully awake.

"Any further particulars can be discussed after the contract is finalized. Now, if you will excuse us?"

As he turned to exit the room, the woman beside him chirped a cheerful, "Good day, Dr. Ishida."

A "Good day, Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Toukishou," was answered in reply.

* * *

_Together, through life__—and death.  
_

* * *

**Authoress-Sama:** Although he hasn't made an appearance yet, this is going to be a Byakuya x Kagome fanfic. I have the next chapter sort of planned out, but I haven't started writing anything yet, so suggestions are welcome! Their first encounter will be when Renji and Byakuya are sent to the human world in order to retrieve Rukia after the bulk of her powers are given to Ichigo, but I don't really plan on Kagome interfering too much with her rescue.

Tell me what you think so far. :D

_**CrimsonXue**_


End file.
